veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen Ruiz
Carmen is a student at Neptune High. She dated future Naval Academy student, Tad Wilson. She sought ought Veronica's help when Tad blackmailed her into not breaking up with him with a lascivious video of her made hot tub in a drugged state. Veronica gets Tad's phone and Carmen destroys the phone, but Tad had a copy and sent it to them with the message "Nice Try". Carmen is forced to continue spending time with him. Veronica devises a plan to create a countermeasure against Tad's video. Carmen helps by pretending to go on a date with him and Veronica captures pictures of him with Seth which Mac photoshops with other pictures of him. Carmen also calls Tad and Veronica records the conversation so they can cut out Carmen's voice and has Seth replace it. Mac then creates a false website about him and Seth. It was convincing enough to destroy Tad's image should it go public. Mutually Assured Destruction. Tad finds her and Veronica together at lunch. Veronica tells him to back off and break up with Carmen and before Tad could try blackmailing Carmen again, she brings up the site, and not only did Veronica had the link to the whole school, but she managed obtain the email addresses of every plebe at the Naval Academy. The Navy's don't ask, don't tell rule would come into effect and Tad would be given the boot. She threatens to send the link to everyone that could destroy not only his high school reputation, but also his future in the Navy. Veronica warns him to think hard and leaves. Carmen tells him to never speak to her again and leaves too. The next day, while things looked bright, Carmen and Veronica runs into students who pulls out a popsicle and makes fun of her. Tad sent the video. Humiliated, Carmen runs into the journalism room and hides out there until everyone leaves. Veronica finds her and tries to convince her to push the button as well. She contemplates on it, but ultimately decides to delete the message, telling Veronica that she wasn't tough enough to exact revenge. Tad did get his just desserts, however, when he is taped to the flagpole by the PCHers. ("M.A.D.") The following year, pizza boys are being mugged and gay students from a gay chatroom are being blackmailed to be pulled out of the closet. Veronica approaches Carmen, and learns that Carmen has gotten past her scandal. No-one remembers it and Tad even tried apologizing to her over Christmas. She quickly deduces that Veronica needs her help on something and asks her to spill. Veronica asks Carmen what relation she had to the other names used by the attacker. Carmen tells her that they were all Latina women, or Coconuts, as the students called them. Carmen gives out the names of all the Latinas in the neighborhood and school, which becomes vital information for Veronica and captures the pizza boy mugger, Arturo. ("Versatile Toppings") Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters